Water troughs and particularly water troughs for animals are well known and widely used with livestock, wildlife, and even larger companion animals. Often, water troughs are utilized when a natural water source, such as a stream or river, is not available or accessible for animals. Additionally, water troughs may be used with animals that are kept in enclosures, such as pens or stables. Regardless of the situation, water troughs are typically very large and, thus, are frequently installed or placed in a location that is convenient for the animals and left in that location for a long period of time. At the same time, since water troughs are typically large and unwieldy, manufacturers often produce water troughs, such as the prior art water trough 50 shown in FIG. 1, with features that reduce the costs of shipping and handling, but detract from the end use of the trough. For example, the trough 50 shown in FIG. 1 includes edges 55 and a rolled lip 56 to enable nesting, but these features detract from the trough's ability to provide a clean water source.
Moreover, when water troughs with irregular features, such as edges 55 and rolled lip 56, are left outdoors for long periods of time, the irregular features provide a nesting area for wasps, bees, spiders, and other such dangerous insects, a breeding ground for algae and other harmful organisms, and enable the buildup of dirt and other grime. Moreover, the irregular edges are difficult to clean, even without insects and buildup.
Additionally, since water troughs are used with animals and exposed to the environment, debris may regularly collect within a trough. In fact, some animals, in particular equines, often play in, with, or paw the water in water troughs which may cause or enable debris to enter the trough. Sometimes an animal may even knock over a trough while playing with it, spilling the contents and enabling debris to be blown or kicked into the trough. Regardless of how debris enters a trough, the size and shape of a trough may make it difficult to remove the debris when the trough is upright and tipping the trough over to remove debris may waste resources. Moreover, if a trough is able to be tipped over, resources stored therein may be wasted and animals may be without a water source until a user notices the tipped trough. Additionally, a tipped trough may further enable microorganism growth, insect nesting, and dirt buildup within the trough.
In view of the foregoing, a water trough that is easy to clean and substantially limits or prevents the buildup of harmful organisms is desired. Additionally or alternatively, a water trough with increased stability is desired for both cleanliness and functionality.